1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separator for efficiently separating sludge into solid and liquid phases in a recovery tank for solidifying the sludge, thereby facilitating the disposal thereof.
2. Prior Art
Sludge is not easily separated into solid matter and water content, and accordingly, technical development has been demanded for solidifying sludge to a state practicable for disposal of the same. In recent years, chemicals for solidifying sludge have been studied; however, the solidification of the sludge using these chemicals does not obtain satisfactory results.
For example, a sludge solidifying technique on its way to development has a construction as shown in FIG. 4 of the drawings of the application. In FIG. 4, a sludge coagulant and a gas are injected through an injection port N mounted on one end of the bottom portion of the tank T into recovered sludge D in the tank T. Then, the interior of the tank T is evacuated by vacuum by way of a vacuum pump (not shown) through an exhaust port A mounted in the upper portion of the tank T, so that the gas injected through the injection port N together with the sludge coagulant is passed through the sludge D as rising bubbles. Thus the sludge coagulant is raised in the gas and reacts with the sludge D to separate the sludge into solid and liquid phases. The sludge thus separated into solid and liquid is discharged from the interior of the tank T, and dewatered and filtered, to be solidified.